xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Samurai
Da Samurai is a character who appeared in Episode XLII: Samurai versus Samurai. He is voiced by David Alan Grier. Character outline Da Samurai first introduced himself by gloating to be the best sword fighter ever, even greater than Jack. He wears outrageous purple and yellow clothes, and green high-tech sunglasses that are very expensive and have a wiper built in. He used a robotic boombox to herald his arrival and wields a katana he nicknamed "Mama". Da Samurai challenged Jack to duel, believing that there could only be one samurai. By the end of the episode, he sees the error of his ways and chases after Jack to learn how to be a real samurai. Biography Not much is known about Da Samurai's background. He made his first appearance when he entered a tavern in the middle of the forest. Upon entering, he spent several minutes constantly bragging about his samurai skills and bullying the people around him. When he tried to hit on a beautiful woman, she ordered her robot bodyguards to deal with him, but he defeated them all with relative ease. Samurai Jack was in the tavern at the time, but paid little attention to these events. Only when Aku sent a few robots of his own was Jack forced to reveal his identity, fighting and destroying them. Da Samurai, having witnessed the way Jack easily defeated the assassins, started mocking Jack, believing himself to be the superior samurai. Jack reluctantly accepted his challenge, and the two of them dueled outside the tavern using bamboo sticks, since Jack didn't consider his opponent to be worthy of facing his blade yet. After a very comical battle where Jack completely overwhelms and humiliates Da Samurai, an army of sword-wielding robot assassins arrive to kill Jack. Da Samurai tries to run back to the tavern only to get himself restrained by the assassins. A big battle ensues in which Jack destroys the entire robot army using only his bamboo stick. He then frees Da Samurai from the restraints. The destroyed robots reassemble themselves into one giant robot and take a shot at Jack with a laser beam. Da Samurai pushes Jack out of the way, and gets hit by the beam instead. After Jack permanently destroys the big robot with his sword, he tells Da Samurai that he (Da Samurai) has taken the first step towards the true path to the way of the samurai. The episode ends in a comical way with Da Samurai running after Jack, calling him "Sensei" and asking what the next lessons of becoming a samurai were. Skills and abilities Upon making his first appearance, Da Samurai was shown to be a very muscular man. This was proven wrong later on, when Jack revealed that his muscles were actually fake, and that he was a somewhat overweight man, instead of the athlete he tried to make himself look like. Even so, before this was revealed, Da Samurai had demonstrated an impressive level of physical strength, speed, agility and sword-fighting skills when he fought and defeated a group of robots at the tavern. He has several named fighting moves: * The Helicopter: Da Samurai spins very fast and uses his katana to try and slash the people around him (like a helicopter rotor). * The Crazy Eight: Da Samurai used this move on one of the robots he fought. He was quickly moving his katana in the form of the number 8, then he sliced off a ceiling lantern which fell on the robot's head. Da Samurai then used his katana to decapitate the robot. * The Sucker Punch: just like the name suggests, this move is a typical sucker punch. Da Samurai points into a specific direction, making his opponents turn around, then puches them hard in the face, while calling them "Sucker". * The Monk Dunk: Da Samurai used this move on another robot he fought against. He used his katana to slice the top of the robot's head making it look bald (similar to a monk), then he grabbed the robot and performed a slam dunk by throwing it through a wall lantern like a basketball through a basket. Screenshots XCVII21985.png XCVII21961.png XCVII21937.png XCVII21913.png XCVII21889.png XCVII21865.png Category:Samurai Category:Sword Wielders Category:Black People Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Samurai Jack Universe Category:Akus Empire Category:Martial Artist Category:Apprentice Category:Humans Category:Students